


Topsy Turvy Tea

by sappiestlady



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappiestlady/pseuds/sappiestlady
Summary: Credence and Newt have a mishap in a kitchen, leading to worse consequences than expected.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Newt Scamander
Kudos: 35





	Topsy Turvy Tea

Credence had been staying with Newt since Graves had been discovered as an imposter.

Newt had saved Credence from the Aurors, apparating away. Credence had been unconscious until Newt had set him in his bed. Credence has been terrified, paralyzed with fear, until Newt had nursed him back to health. Newt had quickly found out what tea calms Credence after a nightmare, what tea goes with his favorite mid-afternoon snack, and which tea makes him feel better after a bad day the quickest.

Credence still didn’t fully trust Newt, and that was what made him feel the worst. 

Sure Credence let Newt give small touches to the arm, the shoulder, a quick fix of the hair, and Newt could make him tea, but whenever something bad happened, Credence would drop to his knees and start taking off his belt. The first time that happened, Newt almost threw up, hastily kneeling next to the shuddering teen and raising his hands in surrender.

“I won’t hurt you, Credence. I refuse.” Newt had said.

And the look of confusion is what made Newt feel sick.

“But…but…”Credence said, before he dropped his hands limply onto the ground, letting the belt roll out of his hands.

Newt had comforted him, awkwardly leaning in and rubbing his shoulder. Credence had tensed up, but had quickly accepted Newt’s tender touch.

That was the first time. Months ago. Now, Credence shakily fed his creatures and Pickett spent almost as much time in Credence’s pocket as he did Newt’s. He was getting better. He no longer refused to sleep.

He used to refuse to sleep, refusing to close his eyes for more than fifteen minutes because more often than not, he would wake with a scream. Whether it was from his PTSD (he wasn’t diagnosed, but Newt was nearly certain) or after-affects of an obscurial, Newt never asked, because the look on Credence’s face after the horrible ordeals was enough for Newt.

The worst night was about a week or two after the first time Newt had taken Credence into his case. Credence had woken up, screaming bloody murder and freakishly flashing back and forth between human and obscurial. Newt had spent the better part of three hours talking to him and giving small touches until all Credence was doing was crying softly. He then just collapsed and slept soundly, desperately clutching to Newt’s nightshirt.

The biggest and most dramatic event with Credence was definitely the most heartbreaking.

Credence was quietly making tea alongside Newt, who was making dinner. They finished at the same time, which proved to be the beginning problem. Newt stepped back, holding boiling soup in two bowls as he turned to his table. At the same time, Credence turned, holding two saucers with two steaming cups of tea. They collided. Hard.

The tea went on the floor, along with the cups. The shattering noise startled Credence, who started, jerking to the side.

Right into Newt. 

The soup splashed back all over Newt’s white shirt. He hissed in pain and dropped the bowls, shattering next to the broken teacups. Newt sucked in a breath as the hot liquid seeped through his undershirt, not burning him but definitely causing irritation. He swiftly pulled off his shirt and undershirt, leaving the kitchen to throw his steaming shirt into the pile of his other singed shirts. He pulled on another shirt and then realized he had forgotten something very important.

Credence.

He ran to the kitchen, feeling sick as he was the sight in front of him.

Credence was sobbing, kneeling in the glass shards, holding his belt in his hands above his head. His shirt was discarded and Newt hated to see the long red scars on his pale back. His hands were shaking so hard holding the belt Newt was surprised that he hadn’t dropped the belt. 

“Credence, please, no.” Newt said, trying to figure out how to best get Credence off of the glass shards without hurting the black-haired boy.

“Mr. Scamander.” Credence said in a surprisingly strong voice. He held the belt up higher and lowered his head. He tightened his grip and his hands stopped shaking.

“Credence, I am not going to hurt you.” Newt said.

“I deserve it. Please.” Credence’s voice wavered, losing the strong façade he had had— or pretended to have—only a few moments earlier.

“No, Credence. I won’t hurt you.” 

Credence’s hands shook so hard the belt fell onto the glass. He stared at the glass and Newt felt his stomach sink. Credence thrust his hands onto the glass and sobbed harder.

“Credence, NO!” Newt grabbed Credence around the waist and pulled him back, off the glass, and into his lap as he leaned against his cupboards. Credence was eerily silent as he clenched his fists. 

It was silent for a few minutes as Newt fought with Credence, trying desperately to open his hands to see if Credence had hurt himself with the glass. Credence was just sitting there, straddling Newt, as Newt tried to work his way into Credence’s fists. Newt didn’t want to use magic, he knew it would only scare Credence more. Newt stopped suddenly, hearing Credence mutter words.

“I hurt him, please, I deserve this. I hurt him, please, I deserve this. I hurt him, pl—” Credence was repeating this over and over until Newt put his hands on either side of Credence’s pale face. 

“Credence, I’m okay, I promise you, Credence, please, please let me help you…”Newt said, his eyes widening as he saw blood dripping from the younger man’s hands.

“I hurt him, please, I deserve this. I…” Credence sucked in a breath. 

“Credence?” Newt said softly. Credence had tears rolling down his face. Credence looked up at him. His eyes were black, they were lolling about in his head, and he was shaking again. His hands and arms began to disappear into a black smoke. Newt felt the glass shards that Credence were clutching fall into his lap as Credence dissolved into his darkness.

“I hurt him.” Credence sobbed, “I hurt you.”

“No, Credence, you did not. I’m fine, it was just a little mistake. I’m not hurt, I promise, Credence, please, listen to me!” Newt felt himself getting desperate as Credence shook harder. 

“Please, I hurt him, please, please, PLEASE, I DESERVE—” Credence choked out a shriek as he curled into himself, the black smoke almost enveloping his whole body.

“You’re safe, Credence, I’m here to keep you safe.” Newt said. Credence kept dissolving until Newt was holding a torso above a swirling mass of black. Newt hugged Credence harder as he felt his grip slipping. Newt pressed a teary kiss to Credence’s forehead and prepared for the worst.

Credence stopped shaking abruptly. Newt felt a rush of wind as Credence took a sharp inhale of breath. He jerked in Newt’s arms, whimpering desperately as he solidified. “Credence?” Newt said after a moment of surprise. Newt pulled back to look at him. Credence was blushing furiously and he shook his head to get his bangs to fall over his forehead and his dark eyes. They were no longer solid black, however, so that was a good sign.

“Mr. Scamander… I…” Credence stuttered. Newt swallowed.

“Please, call me Newt, Credence.” Newt said before he could stop himself. He could work on their relationship later. He needed to focus on Credence alone right now. 

“N-N-Newt,” the name seemed to burn in Credence’s mouth. “I’m s-s-s-sorry…” 

“It’s okay, I’m okay, I promise…” Newt said, cradling Credence, brushing his sweaty hair off of his forehead. Credence sighed. Newt took the cuff of his new shirt and 

“I hurt you…” Credence said. He was crying silently now, fisting Newt’s shirt. 

“I’m okay, I promise. It doesn’t hurt.” Newt said. 

“I broke your cups…” Credence seemed to be fishing for reasons for Newt to be mad at him.

“It’s okay, I can easily fix them. I promise, Credence, it’s okay.” Newt said. Credence sniffled pathetically.

“I’m sorry.” Credence said. Newt shushed him again. Newt hugged him close to his chest and rubbed his back.

“Stop apologizing. You are okay, and that is what matters.” Newt said. Credence let out a heartbreaking, choked sob and curled into Newt’s lap even more. Newt hushed him, placing one hand on the back of Credence’s neck. Newt combed Credence’s hair gently, feeling the rise and fall of Credence’s chest. He was still breathing a bit fast for Newt’s liking. 

Newt picked him up and Credence let out a loud gasp.

“Credence, I’m just carrying you to the bedroom. I promise you’re okay.” Newt said softly into Credence’s ear. Credence nodded. He wrapped his legs around Newt’s waist and buried his head in Newt’s neck. He was still trembling quite fiercely, letting out small whimpers as Newt stepped up the stairs to his bedroom a bit too quickly, jostling him in his hurry to get Credence to bed. Newt entered his bedroom and sat down on his bed. Credence quickly dismounted Newt, standing and going to leave. 

“Well, ah, g-goodnight, Mr. Sc—” Credence started saying. He stopped abruptly when Newt grabbed his hand.

“Credence… please, stay.” Newt said. Credence looked torn. His eyes welled up and he shook his head.

“This is… this is your bed…” Credence said.

“Please come. Sleep next to me. I promise nothing will happen to you.” Newt said. Credence blinked and tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Mr. Scama—N-N-Newt, please, I…” Credence said. He wasn’t pulling away, but he was definitely hesitating. He started crying softly, and let Newt pull him to bed. Newt stroked his hair, combing the soft strands with his nimble fingers. Newt pressed another kiss on Credence’s forehead as he crawled into the taller one’s chest. Credence sighed and instantly relaxed. Newt smiled as Credence settled into Newt’s arms as if it were his home. 

“Goodnight, Credence.” Newt said. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Sc—Newt. Goodnight Newt.” Credence said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
